A Letter for the Maou
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Write a letter to Yuri!Include your thoughts, opinions and requests!This is certainly Yuuram!and your letters should be the bridge to bring them closer to each other!Grab the chance to end Yuri's denseness and wimpiness!Submit letters through reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A Letter for the Maou**

"This is way too boring…" Yuri muttered as he continued to listen at a random citizen's problem. Today was a fine day, perfect to play baseball and enjoy the warmth of the sun. The double black really envied others who could enjoy such a fine day without worrying about anything. He was stuck again in his office although he is not required to do his paperwork. He was again obliged to hear about the citizens' problems and requests. "It's always important to know what the people wants, it's your duty as a king" he recalled what Gunter told him.

"Next" he heard Gwendal's voice, the signal for another person to enter his office. As the doors opened, Yuri peeked and saw a very long queue of people waiting outside. This is tiring. He could have played with Greta all day and spent quality family bonding time with her.

Yuri laid his head on the table. He sighed, "Can't I just have a break?" he pleaded and looked at Gunter. "Your Majesty, you know that this is very relevant" the lilac- haired advisor said.

"You wimp! There you go again! Neglecting your duties as a king!" Wolfram sent him a glare. Conrad was smiling as usual, for this time being he can't do anything to help Yuri. "Wolfram, His Majesty is doing his best"

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya"

"Yes, Yuri"

"Why are you here Wolfram?" the double black asked. "You cheater! You think that I'd leave you flirting with girls!"

"Arrrghhh, can't they just send me letters! Do you think that I can possibly concentrate on each of the citizen's thoughts and opinions in just a short span of time?" the young Maou asked.

"I don't think it's a bad idea" Gwendal said, Yuri's lips curved into a smirk when he heard Gwendal agreed.

"As expected of His Majesty! Such a brilliant idea!" Gunter praised him.

Little does he know, his own idea might give him trouble in the future.

**Write to Yuri! It goes like this, pretend that you're a resident of Shin Makoku and can read and write their language… you can write about your troubles, problems, requests or anything that you want to tell the Maou. It's his idea anyway :)**

**By the way, you can also include comments and suggestions to me, the authoress.**


	2. 1st batch

Yuri was again stuck in his office, he sighed upon seeing the piles of paper he needed to sign. Practically, he made Wolfram upset again. He didn't really get why Wolfram would consider plain talking into flirting. He just talked to the maids about Greta's favorite desert. When Wolfram saw him talking to them, he became furious and he was again accused of being a cheater.

He tried his best to open his sleepy eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night since Wolfram locked him out of _their_ room. Much to his dismay he slept in his office and ended up having a neck and back pain. Breakfast was difficult in addition Wolfram ignored him. The blonde talked to everybody, except him.

A sudden knock interrupted his deep thoughts. "You may come in" the young Maou replied casually. A soldier came in carrying letters. "These are for you, Your Majesty," he said and placed the letters on Yuri's table.

"Thank You" he said as the soldier saluted and took his leave. Instead of having people to come in his office they decided to use the 'mailing' method. He yawned and opened the first letter.

_To His Most Exalted Majesty  
Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi  
Blood Pledge Castle_

14th Day of the Fourth Moon  
3rd Year of Shibuya

Sire,

I'm very sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but I need your wisdom very badly.

There's this... gentleman. His name is Dane Keen, and he is a stage actor in the village square. He plays... you, in re-enactments about your battle with Soushu. I've met him once but like you, he is very kind to everyone, and treats everyone with the same courtesy and good-naturedness. I'm no Beautiful Wolfram, but I think I'll be the best wife for him. Can you please tell me what catches your eye? In specific, can you please tell me what you liked about Lord Wolfram that you asked him to marry you right away?

I'm asking Your Majesty because Dane looks up to you and you are his role model. Actually, Your Majesty, you are a role model to all the young men, and we are all so much better off for it. The number of decent fellows to marry has gone up exponentially since you ascended the throne because they all want to be as kind-hearted and generous as Your Highness. There are plenty of choices out there now, but I just want this one man. Please help me, Your Majesty. I want to have the same happiness you have with Lord Wolfram. You have made our lives so much better for us and there's really nothing I can want as a citizen that Your Office hasn't given us, but can you please help me with my problem?

Thank you so very much, Your Highness! May Shinou keep you!

- Sharon Tanneker

Yuri was astounded, most of the time he was scolded by Wolfram for being naïve and wimpy. He didn't even know that there are actually plays in his own country re- enacting his battle with Soushu. It really proves that he is clueless about a lot of things.

The sender was asking for his advice in love. He knows that he isn't a love expert. Maybe it would be better if Cheri-sama answered the letter. No way! This is his job. Yuri massaged his temples and began replying to the letter.

**Dear Miss Sharon Tanneker,**

**Don't worry! You're not actually bothering me, this is my job as a good king. So, you're attracted to a guy named Dane Keen (hmmm a play re- enacting my battle with Soushu sounds interesting) he's also good- natured and generous, no wonder you liked him. You also said that the number of decent guys increased since I ascended to the throne, I'm happy for all of the women out there. As far as I'm concerned I'm not an expert in love. Wolf would usually call me a wimpy cheater... and he would always complain about how dense I am when it comes to these things. You don't need to be beautiful to be loved by someone, that's what I think.**

**Hmmm… What catches my eye? A woman… (Wolf would really kill me if he reads this) okay man/woman as long as he/she trusts and believes in me. Maybe somebody who I can share stories with… and… also somebody who is really willing to be with me. (Does it sound like Wolf? I hope it doesn't) It's embarrassing really, but our engagement was an accident. Well, putting aside the engagement, Wolf's really a nice guy although he is a brat sometimes but that's only the façade. Now, he turned into a kind and responsible guy. **

**About the role model thingy, if he's a lot like me. I hope he didn't have my denseness. Wolf would freak out when he finds out that my wimpiness (include denseness) is contagious (I can hear Wolf calling me a wimp). I do think that all you need to do is to be yourself in front of him. Try to know his likes and talk to him. Even though the guy is dense it doesn't mean that he didn't notice you at all (I admit that there are times that I find Wolf really cute). **

**Good luck with your love life!**

**Sincerely,**

**Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi**

**27****th**** Demon King of Shin Makoku**

He checked the contents of his reply and placed the letter to his right side. Really, if Wolfram reads his reply he would be burnt into crisp by now. Maybe she and Wolfram are in the same shoes. They wouldn't know if they're special if the person they like treat everybody equally. "I really need to settle things with Wolf" he absent- mindedly said. The double black opened the next letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Demon King Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Fuuri,_

When will we be expecting the marriage ceremony between you and Lord Wolfram von Biefield? We hope to attend it and witness the joyous occasion.

Further more we would like to know when will be the day Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Sir Conrad Weller would be engaged? Do you have any idea what their types are or do they have any love interest at the moment?

Oh! and please tell Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff to lay low on the inventions a little bit. Some of the explosions noises reaches and kinda disturbs the silence.

Good luck with Lord von Biefield and Thank you for your time,

_  
Lilgurlanima_

Did he just read it right? Somebody's complaining about Anissina's inventions/ explosions. Yuri couldn't help but to be amused, anyway Gwendal would be delighted to help. Now he has the ultimate reason to cast off Anissina and her crazy inventions. The question about his and Wolfram's wedding shakened him a little bit.

"T-they're r-really e-expecting m-me to m-marry Wolf?!" he exclaimed. He almost banged his head on the table. He and Wolfram aren't even in good terms right now. He inhaled deeply and composed his reply.

**Dear Miss Lilgurlanima, **

**I don't think Wolf and I would be married… although I'm pretty sure that Cheri- sama and my mom wouldn't mind to be in charge of the wedding plans. He's a guy (although he has an angelic face and cute too), it's a taboo relationship back on earth. I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I'm even ready to be married yet (As much as possible I want to avoid Wolfram dragging me towards the altar). I'm only sixteen and marriage is just way too mature for me to think.**

**About Conrad and Gwendal's love life. I'm pretty clueless! I can't even imagine Gwendal dating a woman or a man (should really ask Gunter about it)… maybe if the woman resembles a bear bee or a sand bear it could be possible. He's very serious and committed to military work, he doesn't have the time for dating. I think he likes women who reveal their 'cute' side. That's just a wild guess, if Gwendal reads this I'd be six feet under the ground. Conrad? Even though he's my nazukeoya, I don't really talk things like love whenever I'm with him. Maybe somebody diligent and responsible would be his type. **

**About Anissina- san's inventions, most of the time they're troublesome right? I understand your feelings about the explosions. I will talk to Gwendal about this situation. I know he will be very delighted to discover that some people complain about the explosions that break silence. We never voiced out our complains in front of Anissina- san, she'd be really angry… if she does, I have the feeling that Blood Pledge Castle would turn into historic ruins! Just the thought of it makes me shiver. Anyway, don't be surprised if Gwendal summons you here at the castle for further details about the explosions. **

**Sincerely,**

**Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi**

**27****th**** Demon King of Shin Makoku**

'Did I just admit that Wolf is cute?' he thought to himself while mentally slapping his forehead. 'Come on, I don't like Wolf!" he thought firmly with clenched fists.

'Maybe a little…' he flushed. Is this the effect of having lack of sleep? He thought that maybe his brain was whacked due to the body pain he is currently experiencing. He really misses the blonde's company. Maybe he pushed Wolfram off his limit this time. He needed to apologize; he decided to do it after dinner. He proceeded to read the next letter.

_To His Majesty Shibuya Yuri _

_You've been engaged to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld for quite a long time right? Why is there a delay in your marriage? How long will you make us wait for your wedding? Honestly, I do think that both of you suit each other. Lord von Bielefeld's emerald orbs and blonde locks look gorgeous. His skin that resembles porcelain and his smooth curved lips makes anybody stunned. Definitely, men and women are all after him. While on the other hand, Your Majesty have gorgeous black orbs and hair. Your Majesty's kindness and fair judgment also makes many people adore you either human or mazoku._

_I'm just curious about Your Majesty's homeworld. Earth? Isn't it? I heard from His Highness, the Great Sage that people in your world do not have Maryoku. He mentioned something about scithence and teklokogy… something like that. Do you think that there's something more between the relationship of the Great Sage and the Original King? _

_We don't have any problems in our village. I want to thank Your Majesty for the peace we are experiencing lately. It really feels different to mingle with humans and listen to their interesting stories. I thought that I won't be able to relate with them because of cultural differences. Guess I was wrong! _

_Thank You Your Majesty!_

_-Athena _

Another letter asking about His and Wolfram's marriage, he felt like having a severe headache. Just a few minutes it will already be dinner. Yuri decided to reply to it before anybody enters his office. He sighed deeply and grabbed the quill and ink.

"Does Wolf really look that gorgeous?" he asked himself, quite amused. He did adore the blonde locks and emerald orbs of the bishounen. Yuri blushed, 'This can't be happening!' he mentally panicked.

**Dear Miss Athena,**

**First, thank you for your kind words. It actually flattered me. I know that black eyes and black hair are rare in this world. Yeah, I agree that Wolf is really an attractive mazoku. If you just subtract his hot temper, I'm sure he is already married before I even became the Maou. About the delay of marriage… we aren't even planning to be married! Where did you guys get the idea anyway? Wolfram's a boy! Although he looks like a girl… oh well, it doesn't matter. **

**It's actually science and technology. You're friends with Murata, better be careful of him… he's such a skirt chaser. Yes, mazoku on earth do not have maryoku, except for the earth's current Maou. Shinou and Murata? As much as I'm concerned there are a lot of times that Murata wants to strangle Shinou for being a total flicker. Anyway, I do not know if they have any 'personal' business with each other. Hell, I don't even want to know.**

**You're welcome! I have the same view! I also think that humans also have interesting stories, our differences won't matter as long as we understand each other.**

**Sincerely,**

**Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi**

**27****th**** Demon King of Shin Makoku**

He just finished reading and replying to the letters that arrived. The young Maou decided to take a short break, his headache was worse. He just hoped that tonight he could have a peaceful sleep, without Wolfram locking him out of the room. "Maybe I should start to know Wolfram, little by little…" he mumbled.

He didn't really expect that his people expects his and Wolfram's marriage. He came up with the decision to be nicer to Wolfram and to stop doing things that he would consider as 'flirting' and 'cheating'. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock. "Come in"

"Your Majesty, it's time for dinner." Conrad said with a smile.

"It's Yuri, nazukeoya" the young Maou replied as usual.

"Yes, Yuri…"

_**OWARI!**_

_**Phew! Finally the first batch was done! I hope others would also send letters. I admit that my writing style and grammar isn't that good. I don't even know if I made Yuri's reply a bit OOC… **_

_**Anyway, I'll be waiting for your letters. **_


	3. 2nd batch

I'm finally back! I'm sorry for the late update!

Yuki: I realized that what you said was right. But anyway this is a fic so anything could be possible. I do think that most people are already used to their king's informality. By the way, you're right that in the last chap that Yuuri quickly assumed that the sender were girls. I'm sorry for that. Now I removed the Miss... I just put the sender's pen name.

zangetsuichigo13: I didn't understand the last part of your letter, I think it's written in bahasa???

I'm sorry for my poor grammar and writing skills. I'm also sorry if some characters, okay Yuuri acted a bit OOC!

By the way, some letters were a bit revised, not totally I just changed some misspelled words. Also, in this fic I chose to use Shin Makoku rather than Shin Mazoku. I've encountered other fics using Shin Mazoku but I think I'll stick to Shin Makoku, I'm more used to it.

Also in the previous chapter I used 'Yuri' instead of 'Yuuri' but in this chapter and the succeeding chapters, I will use 'Yuuri'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou nor the letters sent

**A Letter for the Maou**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

Dinner was more quiet than usual. Wolfram sat three sits away from Yuri. The people who sat in between the blonde prince and the king were Greta, Gwendal and Conrad. Lady Cheri, Anissina and Gunter sat on the other side of the king. Everybody felt the tension between them. Anissina didn't even mention her newest invention called I-know-you-love-me-kun. Cheri-sama didn't even share stories from her trip. Greta didn't even mention the excitement she felt when she knitted a new stuffed animal. Gunter didn't even praise Yuuri, very unusual of him. Conrad didn't chuckle. Gwendal was still the usual. The only sounds you can hear are the clattering sporks

Yuuri stared at Wolfram, he remembered the contents of the first three letters he read. Shin Makoku's people are expecting him to marry Wolfram, the feisty blonde prince add spoiled brat. _Why?_ He continued to ask himself._ Why should I marry a guy??? I'm not gay_! he mentally screamed. As far as he is concerned, he is straight and he like girls. He even had several crushes before but he got absolutely no guts to court them.

'**Lord von Bielefeld's emerald orbs and blonde locks look gorgeous. His skin that resembles porcelain and his smooth curved lips makes anybody stunned. Definitely, men and women are all after him.'**

His eye twitched as he recalled an excerpt of the letter he just read. _Well, Wolf does have a nice body... anybody who would marry him would be lucky... _He flinched, did he really thought of Wolfram in that way. He continued to stare at Wolfram and agreed that Wolfram does look gorgeous. _Wolf does have luscious lips, I wonder how those feel- What the hell am I thinking?! _He blushed and before he realized, Wolfram was staring back at him with a Why-are-you-staring-at-me-you-wimp look. His blush deepened and broke from the stare.

After the quiet dinner, Yuuri headed towards his study. When he saw that the blonde was accompanying Greta towards their room, he decided to stay in his study. He thought that Wolfram might lock him out of his room again just like yester-night. He thought that if Shin Makoku's people knew that their king was locked out of his own room, it might have been headline news or a hot gossip topic. He almost lauged at his own thought. The blonde still refused to talk to him. . He was supposed to apologize to blonde after dinner but when he realized that he is still furious at him he neglected the idea.

Upon reaching his study, he saw the next bunch of letters and his unfinished paperwork. He chose to read the letters rather than to do his paperwork. He thought that reading letters were way much interesting rather than affixing your signature on requests that you haven't even read. He opened the first letter.

_Dear King Yuuri,_

_Recently I heard that your engagement to Lord von  
Bielefeld is an accident? What does that mean?  
You don't have feelings for his Excellency? Then  
why don't you break the engagement?  
I'm sorry for my curiosity your Highness.  
Long live King Yuuri!_

Your loyal subject  
Asura

His eye twitched, another letter concerning his engagement to Wolfram. He did have feelings for the blonde but only in a friendly way, nothing much stronger or deeper than that. Wolfram was his constant companion and a very important friend.

_**Dear Asura,**_

_**Yes, I admit that my engagement to Wolfram von Bielefeld was an accident. Wolf and I are friends; I slapped him because I am unaware of the customs and traditions of this country. I only see Wolfram in a friendly way, it may be that we are fiancés but I am too young to think of things like life-long commitment. I can't break the engagement...**_

Yuri suddenly stopped. He didn't know how to answer the question about breaking the engagement.

_**Wolfram cares about his pride and honor. Breaking the engagement would cause a blow to his pride, that's what I think.**_

_**Thank you for being a very loyal subject!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

Did he just sounded fake? Blaming Wolfram because he couldn't break the engagement. He really is a wimp. He opened the next letter.

_To the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya_

_I'm sorry if I would be kind of rude in this letter but, haven't you realized about your feelings towards Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld? Recently, he's already showing you affections, and yet you didn't notice?_

_I'm not forcing you to love him, but please...do give your relationship a try. I want to see if there would be improvements. By the way, who cares if you'll love a boy? Didn't Lord von Christ told you that it's very common to have a boy to boy relationship in Shin Makoku?_

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Akira Nagato_

"What?" he massaged his temples, his eye twitched. Here it goes again, another letter asking about his engagement with his fiancé. This is really weird. When people came into his office personally, none of them had the guts to ask about his engagement.

_**Dear Akira Nagato,**_

_**It's not really rude. My feelings towards Wolf? I consider him as one of my most trustworthy friends. He's also like family to me. I love him in a friendly way. Affections? wait like what? Don't tell me it's love? I mean romantically in love? Since when did calling your fiancé a cheater even though he didn't cheat a form of affection... err... love? or chasing your fiancé at the castle corridors and calling him a wimp? Do I even make sense? **_

He recalled the times that his mother made him wear frilly dresses during his childhood. "Ne Yuu-chan, if you really love mama then wear this cute red dress" He remembered agreeing with her after she said those words together with puppy dog's eyes.

He recalled the infamous cliff scene. Wolfram told him that if he falls, he'd fall with him. Now, is that what you call affection? He blushed upon remembering how serene the face of the blonde when he said those words.

_**Maybe, I am very dense not to notice his affections. I do not promise that things would work out between Wolfram and I. But I guess, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I'm still not used to the idea of two guys having a relationship... Earth has very different customs for Shinou's sake, we don't even use sporks instead we use chopsticks! Yeah and when Gunter told me that those kinds of relationships are normal in this world I totally freaked out, especially when I found out that I am engaged to Wolf.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

Almost all of the letters contained questions about his love life and engagement with the bratty prince. He looked at the remaining letters. He suspected that all of the remaining ones would also contain questions like that. He inhaled deeply and opened the next letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Demon King Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri,_

_I know sire, that you are receiving very important letters regarding important matters, yet what is important to me is the following._

_I was wondering, when will you annul your engagement with Sir, Wolfram von Bielefeld?_  
_You see, every time he comes down to town on patrol duty or just because, I can't help but wish to speak to him. I mean, you have to agree with me regarding how beautiful he is. Yes, I'm aware that it has been said many times, but when will it be said in a loving manner? When will he hear, "Wolfram you are the most beautiful person out there and I'm the luckiest person, for I had the opportunity to win you over"_

_Sire, have you seen how gorgeous his emerald eyes are when he smiles? How his porcelain skin glistens as the sun shines on him, as if he was a god? Or the way his golden hair is ruffle by the wind, making you wish to at least touch it?  
I have come to Shin Makoku to have the opportunity to maybe get to know him better. And even though for now, is from the sidelines, I do hope for that to change. With your help of course..._  
_P.s. Just send your reply to the address that accompany this letter and I will get it eventually._

_Oh, since you don't find him worthy to be court by you, due to the gender differences you were brought up in, is there anyway I can find out what are some of his favorite sweets? I'm trying to find this on my own, but it can be a little hard at times._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_Anonymous_

He was right! The next letter also contained questions about his engagement. He blushed when he read the '_When will he hear, "Wolfram you are the most beautiful person out there and I'm the luckiest person, for I had the opportunity to win you over" _part of the letter. He is too wimpy to say things like that especially to Wolfram.

_How gorgeous his emerald eyes are when he smiles_

_Porcelain skin glistens as the sun shines on him, as if he was a god_

_The way his golden hair is ruffle by the wind, making you wish to at least touch it?_

Oh gods! these are torturing him that much! He felt like banging his head on the wooden table. He actually did bang his head on the table. He wouldn't even mind if a bruise formed on his forehead. He wanted all those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't comprehend why he kept on blushing whenever Wolfram was described in such a creative and descriptive manner.

**Dear Anonymous,**

**Really, some asks about marriage and now an annulment! I still don't know about stuffs like that. I totally agree with you upon saying that Wolfram is beautiful. About the "Wolfram you are the most beautiful person out there and I'm the luckiest person, for I had the opportunity to win you over" thingy. I'm still unsure of that. But truth to be told, I really am lucky to have him standing by my side. **

**Are you one of Wolfram's fans... well admirer I should say. I know that a lot of males and females are after Wolf. He's like an idol! (a famous person)The way you described Wolfram was suitable for him. Wolf's eyes were like shining every time he smiles, I can see his passion and strength in those eyes. His skin is like porcelain, so smooth and soft. His hair smells like vanilla, it's totally nice.**

**Wolfram's favorite sweets? Maybe anything with chocolate. I am not quite sure about this, but a few days ago I found him at the kitchen opening a jar filled with chocolate flavoured candies. Are you even asking about food?**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

He admitted that he had a difficult time replying to this letter. Every time he rereads the letter and his reply to the letter he remember the times that he runs his palm to the blonde's arm while admiring his smooth, porcelain, white skin. He blushed upon remembering how he once sniffed the blonde's golden hair and said that it smelled like vanilla. He was thankful that the blonde was a heavy sleeper and at that time Greta slept in Anissina's room for some girl bonding time. If they were on earth, the blonde prince may have sued him for sexual harassment and accused him of being a perverted wimpy cheater. Thankfully the said blonde was unaware of such earthen laws (A/N: He doesn't know if there's a certain law in Shin Makoku that punishes sexual harassment, but I'm pretty sure that there is). He opened the next letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Demon King Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri,_

_I'm very sorry to interrupt Your Majesty's important work. But I was wondering if Your Majesty would be so kind as to give I, Sire's humble servant a painting of Your Majesty and Lord Wolfram in a very romantic manner. I love Your Majesty and Lord Wolfram so, and I would be honored to have a painting by Your Majesty about his lovely relationship with Lord Wolfram. Please reply, Your Majesty and I will pick the painting up when it's finished._

_Sincerely, XsecretX_

He gasped, he was confused.

_**Dear XsecretX**_

_**I'm sorry to say this but I'm confused. Are you asking Wolf to paint both of us in a romantic manner or you're asking us to pose then have someone paint us. Oh no no no... I won't allow Wolf to go even half-naked especially with somebody watching. I'm sorry for my assumptions; please correct me if I'm wrong. By the way, when you wrote 'romantically' on your letter it sent chills off my spine. When it comes to these things, I really need to discuss this with Wolf. Sorry to disappoint you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

He couldn't even imagine himself and Wolfram posing 'romantically'. He blushed, suddenly pornographic images flashed in his mind. "Stupid Murata and all those porn magazines he lend me!" he cursed. Suddenly an image of Wolfram lying on a bed half naked and only a blanket covers his lower body flashed. He felt like blood rushed over his brain. He blushed madly then he heard his seductive voice. "Yuuri, come to me"

Now he's hearing things and seeing things. He thought that he went crazy upon reading the letters. Another round of head banging on the table occurred, really he was acting insane. He opened the next letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Demon King Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri,_

_Good Day to you, Great Heika! I am most astounded that you can give some of your precious time to us, your humbe subjects. This only proves that you are a one of a kind Demon King. My concern is nothing but a mere confirmation in my part. I have heard that your engagement with Lord von Bielefeld is nothing but an accident from one of my dear friend, is it true? Then I am more than confused that at still present, do you have feelings for Lord Wolfram? If not, then will it be okay to insist that your engagement to be cancelled? There was one time that you visited us that my eyes gaze upon a beautiful emerald-eyed jewel whose gaze upon you was full of love and sorrow. I wish to find someone that can lift up his spirits someday; will you help me on that, Heika?_  
_And I actually wrote this letter to give you our thank you for always preserving the peace here in Shin Mazoku and to give you our support on your movement to strengthen the good ties between Mazokus and Humans. MORE POWER to you, HEIKA!_

_Yours Truly,_  
_Madison_

Upon reading the letter his eye twitched, again. He figured out that one more eye twitch, he'd end up like Gwendal.

_There was one time that you visited us that my eyes gaze upon a beautiful emerald-eyed jewel whose gaze upon you was full of love and sorrow. I wish to find someone that can lift up his spirits someday; will you help me on that, Heika?_

The sender was right, all he gave Wolfram was pain. Whenever he encounters issues like annulling his engagement to Wolfram he couldn't understand the weird feeling he feels on his chest.

_**Dear Madison,**_

_**Thank you for your compliment! It is true that my engagement with Wolfram was an accident. About the annulment of the engagement, it's still undecided. I only see him as a friend though. Whenever Wolfram find his 'special someone' I would gladly give him his freedom. I know that everybody deserves happiness whether you're a king, prince a noble or an ordinary citizen. Wolfram deserves happiness that much, maybe more than I do. If he truly wishes to annul our engagement, I would gladly do it for his sake.**_

_**You're welcome! Really nothing could beat a peaceful and happy life. I would work harder to be a better king and continue to preserve peace.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

Did he truly want to annul his engagement? What would he do if Wolfram left him alone? How would Greta react? How would the whole kingdom respond if he actually annulled the engagement? He felt uneasy but still managed to open the next letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri,_

_I am a simple villager near the borders between Shin Makoku and the Human lands. First of all, I thank you for all you have done throughout these years. Thanks to his majesty, our village is now safe from sudden human attacks from the other side. Instead, we are now friends with the humans and we are now helping each other rebuilding our villages and also building a bridge to connect our lands. We are living peacefully now._

_Secondly, the villagers and I are anticipating for your marriage with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld although it's been a long time since you two were engaged. I've heard from a friend rumors of the engagement being an "accident". I was just wondering, if it were true, why won't his majesty break it off? So, that your suitors and his suitors can have a chance?? Or, if that seems impossible, why not try to learn more about Lord Wolfram? It's obvious that he's been in love with you throughout these years. I'm not really good about this love thing but may I suggest that you try to be closer with him? Try going on trips with only the two of you together... I'm sorry for being too nosy Your Majesty, but we are really curious of what's happening with the both of you and I want to help out as much as you have helped us._

_I apologize for this terribly long letter. it must've took a lot of your majesty's time. I thank you for taking time to read this letter._

_Sincerely,_  
_Risa_

Maybe spending time alone with Wolfram isn't that bad?

_**Dear Risa,**_

_**I am happy to hear that you and your fellow villagers are now friends with the humans. I am grateful to hear that humans and mazokus are now helping each other and living peacefully together! I guess my efforts were not wasted!**_

_**Yes, it's true that my engagement was an accident. I didn't know what a slap means back then. I also wonder why I wouldn't break the engagement or why I couldn't break the engagement. Wolf means a lot to me even though it's not as fiancés. **_

_**Maybe giving our relationship a shot isn't a bad idea at all. Maybe I really should try to know Wolfram. Now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about him. **_

_**You're welcome! Please feel free to ask for anything you and your fellow villagers need.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

He realized that Wolfram never told him that much about himself. His childhood experiences, his likes and dislikes and other secrets of his personality. Wolfram was still like a huge mystery for him. He opened the last letter.

_Dear Your Majesty Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi,_

_I am very attracted to Sir Conrad. Do you know what kind of woman who can 'rob' his heart? I personally think that he's gorgeous and a loving man._

_Sincerely,_

_zangetsuichigo13_

He sighed in relief upon reading the last letter; it did not contain questions about his engagement. Now that he think of it, he never had that kind of conversation with his god father. Conrad is a responsible and reliable man add trustworthy, gentleman, kind and loyal. He doesn't seem to be interested in things such as romance and stuff.

_**Dear **__**zangetsuichigo13**_

_**Personally, I do not know what kind of woman could, as you say, 'rob' the heart of my godfather. Maybe somebody who could teach him how to crack up people add diligent and responsible. Better ask Yozak on these sorts of things, he knows Conrad way much more than me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

He thought that that was the last letter but just after he finished replying, Dorcas came in. "Y-your M-majesty you're still in here?" he asked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, I am about to be finished anyway..." he replied "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am about to leave these three letters on Your Majesty's desk" he said in a stiff manner. "The first letter is a reply from the ones you asked us to send just before dinner and the two other letters are new ones."

He accepted the letters. "Thank you and could you send these for me?" he asked as he gave his letter replies to the bald soldier. "I would be glad to, Please excuse me, Your Majesty" he said before leaving.

He opened the first letter.

_To His Majesty the 27th Demon King Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi,_

_Thank you for replying to my previous letter. But I must say your majesty you should decide soon on your feelings for Lord von Bielefeld. Because there are many people who are after his affections. And we don't want the two of you to separate. Many people think that you're a perfect for each other. A cut couple to boot! Just think about it your majesty... How was your life with Lord von Bielefeld these past years? We know he's been with you through thick and thin and would gladly die for you so you can build and put your dreams for Shin Makoku in action. He's always been dedicated and loved you for life. You better make a move quickly before it's too late._

_You know your majesty, regarding the fact that we still don't know of when will Lord von Voltaire and Sir Weller will settle down. People in my town are assuming that Lord von Christ and Lord von Voltaire will look good and cut together and the same for Sir Weller and Yozak. I must admit I like those pairings they made. Do you think so your majesty?_

_Thank you for the trouble your majesty. And regarding to Lady Anissina, don't you think it would be better if she had her own lab which id far away so she will not disturb the peace and quiet and at the same time not put Blood Pledge Castle into ruins?_

_That would be all,_  
_Lilgurlanima_

His eye twitched _again_.

_You better make a move quickly before it's too late._

He didn't really like it when he read that part. He felt like he'll really lose Wolfram.

_**Dear lilgurlanima,**_

_**I also believe that I too, should decide soon about my relationship with Wolf. No doubt, there are a lot of people out there who are after Wolfram's hand in marriage. Now that I realize it, Wolfram always stayed by my side, he even followed me on my voyages even though he could easily be sea sick. I realized that I could never imagine my life without Wolfram. **_

_**What??? You people thinks that Gwendal and Gunter look good together? As a couple? I don't think Gwendal would mind... (he'd really kill me when he knew that I am considering that they look good together). Conrad and Yozak? Yozak, he acts like he's interested about Conrad that much. Just recently, I saw those stares he gave at Conrad, really weird stares. **_

_**I do think that it would be better if Anissina-san had her own lab far away from Blood Pledge castle. But what if she brought Gwendal and Gunter with her? You know as her test subjects? I'd be dead! Just imagine how much more work would pile up in my office! And I remember the time Gunter left the castle for some... I forgot the reason... It's only Gunter that time and my life was a total wreck due to piled works. What if both of them left the castle??? Ahhh, I couldn't even think of it?! I think this would be a big gamble on my part. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

His eye twitched. He felt like he'll have a migraine soon. He opened the second to the last letter.

_Your majesty,_

_I don't have any "real" problem as you can see, but...I just want to ask...Are you in love with Lord Wolfram?(Please don't say no!) To be honest; I don't have a problem...but I do want to help you with yours. You have a love advice is that you need to be more open and accept things that come your way-in short, no denials. King Yuuri, just catch Wolfram while you still can, if you won't; you would regret it at the about his eminence, I think that I have an idea why he knows so much about love and about beautiful/handsome fiances because I have this theory that he has some "relationship" with The Great One...Sorry if I'm being kinda know-it-all and gossipy here! I sincerely apologize! Thank you for sparing some time for reading this letter! I hope that his majesty, Shinou and his eminence, Ken Murata will assist you with your love problems (They're the best love doctors in town! But I haven't conversed yet with Shinou-heika. Though, his eminence is really an honorable man. They're a cute couple too!) Please send my regards to Shinou-heika and to his sage.)_

_Keep on falling for Lord Wolfram! Oh...one last question. If you will fall from a cliff and Lord Wolfram doesn't have the strength to pull you up, will he fall with you?_

_-Angelique_

_**Dear Angelique,**_

_**I really don't know if I'm in love with Wolf but I'm sure that he's special and he means so much to me.I'll try what you just suggested, I'll be more open to Wolf. I will give this relationship a shot. You really believe that Murata and Shinou are good love doctors? What could an ultimate perverted sage and a prankster of a king could do? I don't really know about Shinou and Murata's relationship since they knew each other for a long time. **_

_**About your last question. Wolf will probably fall with me and call me a stupid wimp when we reached the bottom. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

Finally, he opened the last letter.

_Dear King Shinou,_

_My name is Lady Merle von Oncins. I am so glad that I managed to sneak this letter to you. It is of course of the upmost importance that you receive this letter._

_My cousin in Spain is, Mercedes Mila, is the host for Big Brother Spain. My other cousin Davina, the host for UK Big Brother, and my good friend Connie Chung, the host for Big Brother US, would like to meet with you. The reason behind our meeting would be to discuss doing a Big Brother Shin Makoku. The exciting part of this would be that you would be Big Brother and also the Host._

_Let me explain what Big Brother is before you say yes. (I know you will say yes!) Big Brother is a reality television program that pins about twenty strangers in a house for 90 to 120 days in a house. The are completely isolated from the outside world. They basicly compete to be declared Winner. Every week someone is voted off by the audience (that would be the Shin Makoku populace). What that means is that as host, you, would interview everyone that left the house. And, as being Big Brother you would have control over their lives._

_I would love to go into more details with you about this little project. It is hard and long to explain over a short letter._

_Food for thought- Wolfram, Yuuri, Saralegui, Gwendal, and Gunter in the same confined space for over three weeks. Imagine the headache a certain Sage would get!_

_Bless your heart,_

_Your most loyal devious servant and fangirl,_

_Lady von Oncins_

The letter was addressed to Shinou. Why would somebody send him a letter addressed to Shinou? Big brother? Isn't it a reality television program back on earth? Could it be that the sender is from Earth as well?

_**Dear Lady von Oncins,**_

_**I think you should probably send this to Shinou temple. Ahhh, just imagine how Shinou would enjoy this. I can imagine him sitting and thinking of what pranks he'll play of course with the devilish smirk. But also please consider my life. Being stucked with Sara and Wolfram, together? It's a total disaster! Well, if that does happen I don't think the Big Brother house would even last a week or two unless the Shinou thinks of a way to prevent Wolf from blowing up the house and don't even think of letting Anissina-san join. **_

_**I hate to admit but I also want to give the Great Sage... Murata a head ache!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri**_

_**27**__**th**__** Demon King of Shin Makoku**_

He really ended up having a nasty headache from all those letters he read. Is it really that important to know how his and Wolfram's relationship status? Really, he felt like he replied to fan girls like those he could see squeeling in anime conventions.

After a few minutes, the Demon king fell into a deep slumber.

**OWARI**

**I really hope we didn't give His Majesty Yuuri so much trouble!**


	4. Trial 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara Maou nor the letters sent.**

**Please bear with my poor grammar and writing skills. **

**Also for the next chapter... when you send letters please avoid asking anymore about the engagement being an 'accident'. Yuuri's already tired of explaining it over and over again. Try to be creative in your letters, also try to tell Yuuri more about your personal life.**

**A Letter for the Maou**

**By: Miyuki Meiru**

The black haired king slowly opened his eyes. He felt an aching feeling on his back and neck. He also felt feverish and a little dizzy. Maybe he caught a cold because he forgot to close the window before he fell asleep. His headache worsened maybe because of banging his head on the wooden table. He finally remembered that he fell asleep in his study. Today, he decided that he'll talk to the blonde prince no matter what the odds are. If he even had to use his authority as the Maou he'd do it.

"First rule, do not talk to pretty ladies and young men in a very friendly way" he said to himself. This is to avoid Wolfram's jealousy fits.

"Second rule, spend more time with Wolfram. Compliment him when he does something good even for the little things" he reminded himself.

"Finally the third rule, do not get on Wolfram's nerves" the king sighed. He knew that this list of rules would probably be longer after such a small span of time.

He walked out of his study and tried to find Conrad for their morning jog. The blonde's probably snoring at their bed at this hour. He finally found Conrad. They started their usual routine. Although Yuuri felt a little stiff on some parts of his body he ignored it.

"Your Majesty, still not on good terms with Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"He still refuses to talk to me and it's Yuuri, nazukeoya" he replied.

Conrad chuckled, "Yes, Yuuri"

Wolfram was worried about the wimp. He didn't know where the wimp slept when he locked him out of their room. The blonde prince asked his brothers and Gunter if Yuuri went to their room these past few nights. He became more worried when the others said that Yuuri didn't go in their respective rooms. His blood rushed just thinking whose room did the wimp slept, probably with some cheap hussy.

He finally saw the said wimp having his usual morning jogs with Conrad. On his face plastered his trademark smile.

"Wolfram" Conrad stopped upon seeing the blonde prince. Yuuri was still speechless while trying to remember the 'rules'.

"Good Morning, Wolfram" Yuuri said while giving the blonde a smile. _Come on, compliment him._

"Your Majesty, perhaps I should leave you and Wolfram..." Conrad said.

"Yeah, and it's Yuuri, nazukeoya!" he replied.

"Yes, very well, Yuuri" the brown haired soldier said before leaving the two.

Wolfram didn't know what to say. Now, he's left alone witth Yuuri. Yuuri who wasn't also talking to him. _Start a conversation!_

"Nice weather right, Wolfram" the double black king said. The blonde simply nodded.

"It's a perfect day for a picnic! Say you want to have a picnic this afternoon?"he asked while the blonde stared at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe that his fiancé was asking him to have a picnic.

"You wimp! Are you sure that you didn't hit your head? And where did you sleep last night?" he furiously asked. Yuuri smiled, "I slept in my office...not a wimp" he said. The blonde babbled a lot and scolded him for not asking any of the soldiers to escort him to a vacant room to spend the rest of the night. Yuuri continued to stare at Wolfram.

_How gorgeous his emerald eyes are when he smiles_

_Porcelain skin glistens as the sun shines on him, as if he was a god_

_The way his golden hair is ruffle by the wind, making you wish to at least touch it?_

He blushed; he remembered how Wolfram was described in one of the letters he read.

"Hey wimp! Are you listening to me?!" the feisty blonde prince asked.

"Aaaah Wolf, you really look beautiful today" he unconsciously said. When he realized what he said he saw the blonde's surprised face staring back at him. He was blushing madly.

The blonde suddenly grabbed the young king's arm. "Oi, w-wait Wolfram?" he asked while he followed the blonde prince who was dragging him. "That's it, you're seeing Gisela! I never knew you could be this sick!" the blonde said.

"Wolf, I'm not sick and I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested.

"Oh really?" the blonde placed his palm on the king's forehead. He flinched and continued to blush. "You're running a slight fever" Wolfram said. "I couldn't believe that a wimp like you would already have hallucinations with just a simple fever" the blonde removed his palm from the king's forehead, his eyes widened when he saw a bruise on the right side of his forehead. "You wimp! You hit your head!"

Yuuri hid the bruise using his bangs. "It's fine Wolf, really"

"No! Come on, you should really see Gisela and have a thorough check on your brain!" the blonde prince said ignoring the young king's protests. They made quite a scene in the hallways and had everybody look at them. All of them are relieved to see the royal couple finally talking to each other.

"I told you Wolf, I'm fine!" Yuuri continued to protest.

The young king was finally free of the blonde prince arm. "I'll see you this afternoon for the picnic" the king smiled.

"Fine, if that's what you want but don't blame me if you ended up fainting" the blonde said with a 'hmmph'. Yuuri laughed a bit. "You smell like vanilla" he said again unconsciously.

"I smell like what?" the blonde prince stared at him, eyed him suspiciously.

"N-no, n-nothing Wolfram" the young king said.

"You are definitely not fine!" the blonde prince moved his face closer to Yuuri's face. He blushed when he noticed that Wolfram's lips were only an inch away from his._ Ahh, luscious lips_..._ and Wolf looks sexy today... What the hell am I thinking! I knew it! Those letters are damaging my brain!_

"I'm fine and don't forget about the picnic" he said.

"Just let Gunter organize that picnic I know you would like everyone to come" the prince said, quite annoyed.

"I want this picnic only for the two of us" he said and blushed, "Well, if you don't mind we could take Greta along..." he added.

His fiancé was really weird today, he was certain of it. Wolfram was surprised to see Yuuri acting like this, "I don't really mind to take Greta along..."

Yuuri gave him a smile while Wolfram smiled back.

"See you at the breakfast table" he said before leaving a blushing Wolfram.

**Owari!**

**Phew, this is a bit short! At last Yuuri made some move! Please review!**


	5. Trial 1 Part 2

This story isn't beta-edited. I'll post the 'reply to the letters' part a bit later.

I hope you guys would send more letters. But please no more about the engagement being an 'accident'.

I'm sorry for my poor grammar. I'm also sorry for making some characters act OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**A Letter For the Maou**

**By: Miyuki Meiru**

Yuuri sighed as he continued to do his paperwork. Recently, aside from the usual paperwork he's also been dealing with those letters. Funny, as he thought whenever he remembered that almost every single letter asks about his engagement to Wolfram. Wolfram had been silent during breakfast. He found it quite amusing, the blonde has been silent around him for a while since their fight but although the said blonde has been quiet he looks calmer now. He promised himself to give it a try, maybe for a week or a month, to test if he has the same feelings just like Wolfram's.

To start things off, a family picnic just the three of them. He asked the maids to prepare sandwiches, biscuits and tea. Greta was very excited, she never experienced a picnic before with just the three of them. She volunteered to help the maids to prepare.

"Ahh, Finally..." he muttered as he set aside his paperwork. Gwendal and Gunter allowed him to take a break. The two aristocrats thought that it may help their stressed king to have some time off and settle things with his family. Gwendal couldn't forget how Wolfram stormed his office and said something like 'His Majesty's sick' and 'His Majesty's insane'. His eye twitched when Gunter started his usual rambling routines.

Wolfram said that His Majesty hit his head and now ended up absolutely crazy. Gunter panicked and began his search for the young monarch who was found in his office just before breakfast and that's the time everybody concluded that something's up on their young king. He has been the reigning king for almost two years and everybody in the castle knows that the young monarch would rather spend time doing nothing under the sun rather than being stucked in his office doing Majesty Yuuri in his office so early in the morning? For some it may sound unnatural but little did they know the said king slept in his office.

"Your Majesty, are you really okay?" Gunter asked checking for some injuries aside for the bruise on the young king's forehead. "I'm fine Gunter, really..." the dark haired king sweatdropped.

"His Majesty seems fine except for the bruise and the mild fever" Conrad said feeling guilty of not noticing such things when he and his godson had their usual morning jog. "That's non-sense Conrad, this is certainly not fine! The wimp's sick!" Wolfram shrieked while pointing his index finger at the young king.

"Geez I'm not a wimp and will you all stop this already... I'm fine Wolf and what's wrong with asking you and Greta out for a picnic we're a family anyway" the dark-haired king said. "Now that's wrong! since when have you started to acknowledge _us_ as a family?"

"Well, I've been considering you and Greta as my family for quite a long time now didn't I?" Yuuri asked, much to the blonde's annoyance. "Come on Gunter... Just let Gisela have a thorough check on him..." the blonde said shifting away his gaze from Yuuri. "I'm fine!" Yuuri stubbornly said.

Gwendal was annoyed at the sudden commotion. He admitted himself that the king did acted peculiar since this morning. "You wimp! Perhaps you've been sleeping with some cheap hussy and ended up hitting your head on a head board!" Wolfram scowled while the young king backed off.

"I told you already right... that I slept in my office and about the bruise I might have banged my head on the table unconsciously while sleeping" Yuuri said. He lied, he banged his head on the table to erase his perverted thoughts right?

"Your Majesty slept in his office?" Gunter panicked, "that's because a certain somebody locked me out of my own room" Yuuri said while looking at Wolfram.

Wolfram frowned "Wolfram..." Conrad was surprised, "you shouldn't have done that..."

"Wolfram, how could you... ahhh Your Majesty should've come to my room!" Gunter said. Gwendal's eye twitched again. He felt like getting a terrible migraine with this ordeal. "It's the wimp's fault anyway"

"But still that doesn't give you the right to lock His Majesty out of his OWN room!" Gunter cried. "That's okay Gunter... don't blame Wolfram..." the young king said. Wolfram was very confused. Isn't he mad? He was supposed to be mad that's why Wolfram was surprised when he asked him for a picnic.

"That's enough!" Gwendal barked "You two will settle this on your own! Wolfram you are about to escort His Majesty for today! That is an order!"

And that's how the picnic became royally official.

Wolfram stood at the castle courtyard waiting for the young monarch and their daughter. A few minutes later Yuuri appeared hand in hand with Greta carrying a picnic basket and a mat. "Sorry for taking so long, Wolf" Yuuri said with a smile.

"You better hurry, wimp" Wolfram replied while riding his white princely horse. "I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri replied while Greta giggled. Yuuri and Greta rode Ao together. They traveled for about thirty minutes and reached a perfect venue for a picnic. A river at the foot of the mountain and on its bank are wild but definitely beautiful flowers.

"This place is beautiful, Wolfram!" Greta said as Yuuri helped her to dismount Ao. "Careful, Greta" the young king said to his daughter. Yuuri and Wolfram chose their picnic spot near the riverbank.

"I'm really happy today!" Greta said as she kissed both of her fathers. "The two of you made up already!" Wolfram couldn't help it but to smile at his daughter. "Wolf, you want a sandwich?" the young monarch asked, somehow he felt like they're really a family _for real_. Wolfram nodded and Yuuri gave him one of the sandwiches. Greta ran and picked flowers to make flower crowns.

"You seem to be in a good mood today" the young king suddenly said startling Wolfram. The blonde prince blushed and said nothing. "Wolf?" Yuuri called his name. "You have stain on your face" the young king said while grabbing a napkin and wiped Wolfram's face gently. The blonde flinched at the sudden touch. "Something like that doesn't suit your face" Yuuri said.

Yuuri didn't know why he did it to Wolfram. He'd usually avoid getting 'this' close to the blonde while constantly reminding himself that he don't like guys. But this time it's different he wanted to know Wolfram better than anybody else.

"Yuuri, why are you doing this?" his blonde companion asked while the young king gave him a stare. "Doing what?" Yuuri asked in a confused manner.

"Everything! This picnic and just a while ago you touched me! The Yuuri I know won't do something like this! He would wimp out and deny my existence as his fiancé... you're acting like you l-love m-me..." Wolfram stopped then silence. Maybe Yuuri found it amusing to play with his emotions for a little bit then he'd say the usual things he does like 'We're both guys!' and 'I'm not gay!'

"Wolf, you're my bestfriend... I care for you" Yuuri said while Wolfram was disappointed. He was right all along. The wimp didn't change. The young king suddenly chuckled. "Is that the answer you're expecting from me?" he asked while Wolfram was stunned.

"Maybe sleeping in my office did knock some sense on my head" the young king gave him a smile. "Wolf, I decided to give this a chance... I mean _us_" he corrected. Did Wolfram just hear that right? A smile on his face was visible. Wolfram couldn't help it, he embraced the young king. "Oi wait, Wolf" Yuuri said but the blonde didn't listen. "Thank you..." he whispered.

'_He definitely smells like vanilla'_ Yuuri thought as his fiance hugged him. Yuuri didn't know how happy he has made Wolfram. Greta came back with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She giggled as she saw her two fathers hugging each other.

"Yuuri, Wolfram" she called. "Greta" both fathers looked at her. "I love both of you" she said as she hugged both of them. At that moment, Yuuri felt contented and unusually happy. He would throw away anything just to see Wolfram and Greta happy even if he has to renounce his title as the Demon King.

Still, his affections for Wolfram remains confusing. Yuuri still couldn't find out if this affection is really love or just deep friendship but he knows that Wolfram is special and he wouldn't like to do anything to hurt his _special friend. _

Greta made flower crowns and gave them to Yuuri and Wolfram. "Thi is for you Wolfram!" Greta happily said as she placed the flower crown on Wolfram's head. A smile was visible on the blonde's angelic face. "And this is for Yuuri!" she giggled and placed the crown on Yuuri's head. "Thank You, Greta" he said with his trademark smile.

"I'll pick more flower for Lady Cheri, I know she'll also love them" Greta said before she left her two fathers. "I remember Shori and I used to run like her whenever we also had family picnics" Yuuri commented while looking at his daughter's figure. "One time I tripped and we both ended up falling into a mud puddle" he laughed at the memory.

"As expected from a wimp!" Wolfram suddenly said. "I'm not a wimp!"

"When I was younger, mother would usually take some time off and also spend time with us" Wolfram revealed. "I used to look forward to those times" the blonde said. Yuuri was happy that Wolfram shared something from his childhood. He usually won't talk about those stuffs.

"Then why did you stop having family picnics?" Yuuri asked, "We stopped when Conrad entered the military academy... Gwendal and mother became really busy and I was asked to focus more on my studies" he said while Yuuri stared at him.

"We rarely spend our time together as a family. My mother was always busy with her job, Gwendal and Conrad always with the military..."

"So that's why you always want to spend some time with Greta" Yuuri said with a smile. Wolfram blushed "I don't want her to experience a childhood like mine" he said. Yuuri laughed, _'He acts cute? Since when did Wolfram know how to act cute?'_

"What's funny wimp?" the blonde asked as he crossed his arms. "N-nothing Wolf?" the young king said with a blush.

"Aside from painting and sword fighting, do you have any other hobby?" the young king. Wolfram smiled when the young king suddenly shown interest in him. Before, Yuuri wouldn't bother to know him well.

"I always wanted to try cooking... but I don't have much time to learn" he revealed. "To satisy that sweet tooth of yours!" Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram was surprised hear Yuuri's comment. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I can be pretty observant too! I know that a few days ago you sneaked at the kitchen and opened a jar filled with chocolate flavoured candies" he revealed while the blonde blushed. "You know you're cute when you do that" the young king smiled while Wolfram glared at him.

"Wimp" he said while Yuuri laughed. "Not a wimp"

"Then prove it!" the blonde exclaimed. The young king cleared his throat "Wolfram you are the most beautiful person out there and I'm the luckiest person, for I had the opportunity to win you over" he unconsciously said while staring at Wolfram's angelic face. Wolfram's face was priceless. He flushed upon hearing those words.

"I'm sorry Wolf! I know it's weird to say that a guy is beautiful! I hope you're not mad at me again" Yuuri panicked when the blonde shifted his gaze away from him. "I knew it! You're still a wimp!" he said.

Wolfram suddenly stood up and began packing the stuffs they used for the picnic. Yuuri was confused. "H-hey Wolf, what are you doing?" the young king asked the blonde.

"Greta!" the blonde called. A few minutes later their daughter returned with her present to Lady Cheri, a bouquet of flowers.

"Wolfram?" she said in a confused manner as his blonde father helped her ride his white horse. "Wolf, where are you going? I knew it! You're mad!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"I thought you two made up already?" Greta asked. 'Yes we did! but blame your wimpy father for being stupid!" Wolfram said.

"W-wait Wolf!" Yuuri rode Ao. "Come on Greta, we're leaving your wimpy father!" he said as his white horse neighed and they left the young king who was immovable and dumbfounded.

_'What did I do?'_ he asked himself._ 'I guess I'll be spending the entire weeknight in my office' _he sighed as he pulled Ao's reigns and catch up with his fiance and daughter.

Trial One...FAILED!

_**OWARI!**_

_**Special thanks to eclst for the **__**"Wolfram you are the most beautiful person out there and I'm the luckiest person, for I had the opportunity to win you over" line! Although Yuuri said it a bit serious I guess you guys need to figure it out why Wolf became mad. Don't worry in the succeeding chapters you'll come across with this line again. **_

_**I hope you're not disappointed to read that Wolfram ended up being mad at him again! Really, Yuuri's no good! **_


End file.
